


Spider-Man's Name

by friendofspiderman



Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home Mid-Credits Scene, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Spider-Man: Far from Home Credits Scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendofspiderman/pseuds/friendofspiderman
Summary: Fictober Prompt#1 - "no, come back!"---Peter struggles with the public knowing his identity.
Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953223
Comments: 7
Kudos: 125
Collections: Spider-Man Public Identity Reveal





	Spider-Man's Name

Peter swings to the top of a building on the outskirts of Queens and removes his mask, trying and failing to take deep and even breaths. 

After dropping MJ off safely, he’d called May first. She and Happy had told him not to come back to the apartment. They were moving his things to a secure location and would call him back when it was safe for him to join them. 

He hadn’t had time to process what his revealed identity really meant for the future, and right now, he doesn’t want to.

He pulls his knees to his chest and sits. It’s been all of ten seconds, but the wait already feels unbearable. 

He wishes he’d installed Karen in this iteration of the suit. He could really use her company right now, could really use a distraction from the panicked thoughts threatening to—

“NO!!”

A child’s voice catches his attention.

“NO!” They scream. “STOP!!” 

He scurries to the edge of the roof and locates the commotion.

There are three kids on the street below. Two of them, a girl who seems about five and a teenage boy, look like they could be siblings. The teenager is locked in a scuffle with an older-looking boy who is attempting to pry a phone out of his hold. 

Peter immediately leaps into action. He swings down and kicks the perpetrator off the younger teen, then webs the phone out of his hands. 

“I take it this doesn’t belong to you?” He says, but the older kid is already running away as fast as his legs can take him. 

Peter turns to hand the phone to the younger teen, whose little sister clings to his side. His default “Everyone okay?” catches in his throat, the wide-eyed look on the pair’s faces shutting him up before he can get the words out. 

_Oh, right. Beck’s video. Spider-Man’s a murderer._

He backs away awkwardly. “Stay safe guys.” He mutters, then turns to jog away. 

_Are New Yorkers scared of him now?_

“Thank you, Spider-Man!” The brother calls out belatedly. 

“Thank you!!!” The five-year-old screams after. 

They don’t _sound_ scared.

“We love you, Spider-Man!” The boy yells. “That Jameson guy is an ass!”

The relief at knowing someone still trusts him leads Peter to slow down and turn around. He’s about to respond to the boy’s kind words when the girl’s voice interrupts.

“We love you, Peter!” She chirps. 

He halts. 

_Peter?_

A wave of nausea hits him.

_They know. Everyone knows. They know who you are and that means everyone knows who your friends and family are._ **_Everyone_ ** _knows._

Peter runs. 

“No, wait, Spider-Man!!” The boy pleads. “Come back!!”

He keeps moving, refusing to look back. 

Everyone knows.

_Spider-Man’s name is_ ** _Peter Parker_**.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading <3


End file.
